孤王
Were you looking for The King? Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The King is a Guaranteed Unique Special class that belongs to a Random faction with the objective of that faction. He can not be investigated and can not be attacked by Blue Dragon Killer classes, or The Alchemist. When the King is Neutral (by being crowned from a Neutral class that is not a Neutral Killer), he only has to Survive the game. The Neutral King can't be assigned as the starting King. If the King did not survive the night, a self-nomination process is started to find a replacement to lead the court. All classes can step forward to nominate themselves to replace the King. If only one person steps forward, they instantly become the King. If two or more people step forward, a voting ballot to choose the next King from the candidates will be started. The candidates will have time to convince the court and try to get votes needed to become the new King. Any votes on Royal classes will be counted twice, so they have a higher likelihood of becoming king. If there is no candidate after two consecutive rounds of self-nomination, a vacuum of power occurs, where there will be no king for the rest of the game. In the late game if there are less than 5 players alive after a King's death, there will be no more nominations for King. Mechanics * The starting King is always player number 1. * Your night''' abilities do not count as visits, and can't be seen by Observers. * You cannot use both '''The Royal Finger and Decide Fate on the same day. * The King's name will always be Golden when they speak in chat. * The Noble's Gossip ability and The Aristocrat's Intrigue cannot see feedback for your Guards! Strategy *Be sure to keep up with the leads people give you and do something with the information people give you, otherwise you will be dubbed a Useless/Evil King and the Butlers will poison you! *If you are the Neutral King, it's generally better to not claim Neutral as people can get very itchy about your faction and will vote you up instantly for it. Act like a Good King instead. *If you are a Neutral King/Evil King, it might be a good idea to eliminate The Butlers as they can poison you, get an Alchemist on your side, to protect you from the Butler's Nightshade wine. Lore: The Burden of the Neutral King "What did I do to deserve this?" The cry of the Neutral King. Never did he wish for the burden of the crown nor the sweet cries of his many children. Often do we lament the passing of his wife, the former Queen, to forces outside of his control. Never does he wish for more power, for he knows that his life grows ever-shorter. His son, The Prince, in his shame, shuns him and his daughter, The Princess, who weeps for her pathetic father, never giving thought to any but himself. However, he knows they are after him - he also knows that if he were to cross either side of the line, even slightly, he would earn the blade of those who took his dear wife. “Perhaps a Mercenary will offer a reprieve," he thinks, but does not truly believe. No, the only way out is to consolidate his own court behind their shields; for he knows that the war between his children and their enemies will one day reach its end. One side will break and the other will rise -- and the other side is what will spread across the Kingdom. For even with a kingdom and all its riches, the Neutral King wishes only for peace, either for the kingdom or himself, and it does not matter which. ''-- Loremaster Magnasword2'' Night Room: The Royal Quarters Announced May, 2016